reveal your crush
by Sassy4ever
Summary: When Lucy and Mira find the guild too quiet.. they wonder what is wrong...Lisanna tries to help them with the help of a few girls in the guild but will they be able to figure out what the boys are up to or will they find themselves in middle of chaos.
1. Chapter 1: a tiny lie

Chapter 1: a tiny lie

It was a bright day with a sun shining brightly and the humidity of the air was warm. Everything seemed normal until…. Oi! Flame brain what do you think of running away from me without telling me an answer to the game we played, a furious voice interrupted the calmness of the Fairy Tail guild…. Wait now it was quiet now that is surprising, thought a certain celestial mage as she walked into the guild with a white snow like dog in her hand. Morning Lucy! Said a white haired girl who was standing beside her elder sister Mira who was helping her to carry out the orders from their guild mates. Morning Lisanna! Morning Mira! Lucy replied back to Lisanna. Wow who is this? Lisanna asked as she saw that strange dog like creature in Lucy's hand. Oh! Sorry this is one of my spirits, his name is Plue she said with a smile as she took a seat in the bar counter. Wow I never knew there were pets like creature in the celestial world Lisanna said with a cheerful smile as she started petting Plue who was now doing a little dance for her as to showing his pleasure of meeting her. He he, Lucy gave out a small laugh as she kept down her strawberry smoothie, oh my! He is not a pet, he is a canis minor and his real name is Nikora, I called him Plue for short Lucy said with a cherry smile. Aw! That is sweet does he have any powers like the other celestials, well he does have a might huge power Lucy said with a small smile. Hey why are you lying to Lisanna a sharp voice cut through their conversation as a scarlet hair girl walked in with her normal armour. Hello Erza, Lucy said with a normal grin as the girl walked up towards the bar counter where both the girls have been sitting and asking Mira to give her a piece of strawberry cheesecake, well why did you lie to Lisanna, Erza asked turning around on her stool to stare straight at the chocolate brown eyes of the celestial mage. Lucy raised one of her eyebrows and smirked, well I didn't lie Erza she said with a smile indeed Plue is powerful Lucy said. Erza raised her eyebrow at the celestial mage, Yeah he can defeat a opponent who can shape shift she said and he can bring a lot of comfort and a smile to your face if your down she replied in a matter of fact tone. How is that possible? Lisanna asked curiously. Well if someone shape shifts into Plue he can outsmart them by dancing, he has a will that he can change the strategies by just dancing to his heart's content, and I also don't drain much magic energy when I summon him Lucy explained with a smile as Plue nodded and said pun pun. Looks like he agrees with you Erza said with a smile on her face now. He's so cute Lisanna said as she watched Plue dancing in a funny way trying to impose someone as his eyes were fixed on someone. When Lucy and Lisanna noticed this they turned around to see who the little guy was watching they looked and gasped. Natsu was running around Elfman and Laxus trying to escape a furious Gray. That's when they heard Gray catching Natsu and asking him about something about his privacy invasion. The running Natsu turned around and smiled his sweetest smile which was sickly sweet as though he was playing a prank on Gray, he looked at his frenemy and spoke well that's what Cana told us right well that's what I am talking about he said with a grin on his face as he watched Gray blush a bit. Looks like a man is having little trouble keeping his secret Elfman muttered under his breath. Laxus and Natsu grinned as they could hear what Elfman has said due to their Dragon hearing. Gray just walked past them easily losing his shirt during his train of thoughts. As soon as he stepped out of the guild Cana turned to Natsu and asked: Why did you lie to him? As both Lisanna and Lucy looked at each other shocked.

What is this lying going on between the boys? What was the Prediction Cana had told Gray? And what was the privacy invasion Gray was talking about? Would Lisanna and Lucy figure it out or will the girls or GIRL find herself in a trouble which she never expected would happen.

Review plz if I should continue or not. - Sassy


	2. Chapter 2: a game of Truth or Dare

Chapter 2: A game of truth or dare

"Is this how you like it or is this" Gray said as he was making his so called attacker feel pain for breaking into his house… it's just like how Cana has predicted Gray thought as he remembered what Cana has said to him.

-**Flash back-**

"Hey ice princes… I mean Gray come over here for minute will y'a" called a pink haired boy

That's weird why is he calling me by my name Gray thought as he came near to his pink haired "idiot" friend. "What's up flame … I mean Natsu" as he stood before the boy.

"Well, Cana here was reading her cards to us and we were curious how your love life would go, so we called you over so that you can hear what she says" said Natsu with a stupid grin.

"Wait, what… how dare you ask Cana to read her cards to find out my crush on Ju… I mean just the thought of it makes me want to smash your head to pieces Natsu" he said as he tried to cover his embarrassment of somehow telling his friend, no his frenemy about his crush on the water mage

"So you liiiiiiiiiiike her…" three voices said together. As Gray turned around to see Laxus, Elfman and Happy who had been watching their conversation and by the way they have rolled their "I's" to make it sure they had overheard the conversation.

"Shut up, she might hear you" Gray said as he blushed.

"Well in that case in my card for you, Gray it tells me that you are gonna have a privacy invasion" Cana told him in a sleepy voice as she was drunk more than her limit.

"Hey did you read them properly? Gray asked to Cana who had already passed out. "Guess I have to believe it as a lie, since she has predicted this in sleepy manner." Gray said as he dismissed the thought of someone barging into his house.

"Well since you don't wanna believe it. You should play the game I tell you and if you win, think what Cana said as lie but if I win what she said will be the truth." Natsu said with a mischievous grin

"Fine, let's get over with this soon" Gray said as he started getting annoyed by the way Natsu had said it would come true.

"Truth or Lie" Laxus asked with a smile. "Huh? Isn't it Truth or Dare? And isn't Natsu be asking me to play the game he wanted? Gray asked as he looked suspiciously at Laxus then at Natsu.

"Well, since we were playing this game I created, all morning they might have guessed that I was going to say the same" Natsu said in a calm voice.

"I pick Lie, since whenever I play Truth or Dare I choose Dare which may consist of stupid yet thrilling things to do so. I guess Lying would do the same" Gray said as he looked at Natsu's pleased look.

"hehe, well go to Mira and tell her that you like her more than a friend" Natsu said the moment the word slipped out of his mouth Laxus gave a death glare at him and Gray.

"Uh, I choose truth", Gray said changing the subject soon so that he would get another glare from Laxus.

"Well, yeah… so tell us who do you like the most Laxus or Elfman? Natsu asked Gray

"Uh… I guess El…Elfman…or maybe La…Laxus" Gray shuttered as he got a grim expression from both Elfman and Laxus.

"He he, Gray is trembling… Gray is trembling" Natsu said in a sing-song voice.

Gray lost his cool as he started to chase Natsu who was now running in circles around Elfman and Laxus to escape out of his reach.

"Oi! Flame brain what do you think of running away from me without telling me an answer to the game we played?" Gray asked Natsu who was chasing him round and around Laxus and Elfman.

After running for around 30 minutes he caught Natsu and made him answer him."

All of a sudden he felt cold water on him. Wait a second nothing cold had happened in his time at the guild.

**-End of flash back-**

All of a sudden he snapped out of his thoughts to look at his attacker who had thrown a cup of cold water on his face. Wait a second why didn't the attacker hit him or rob him, instead of merely pouring water on his face to wake him up from his Flash back.

Huh? He said as he regained consciousness as he stirred from his position he looked at his so called attacker.

"My darling Gray are you alright" said a voice which was strangely familiar to him.

"Juvia, you scared me as hell" Gray said half softly, half accusingly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you scared my beloved, I was walking by when I saw someone like you enter this house, so guessed it might be your house and thought I could say hello, thought you started fighting me instead." Juvia said in apologetic voice.

"It's okay, and I am sorry that I fought you thinking it was some kind of thief" he said sheepishly.

"Um, why are you not clear in my vision my beloved?" Juvia asked as she swayed a bit.

"What… hey are you alright Juvia?" he asked worriedly as she suddenly started falling forward he caught her easily. That's when Gray noticed that one of his ice blade had made a cut near her button which he could see due to her short skirt and top. His eyes widened and he picked her up bridal-style and dashed towards the guild infirmary.

-In the guild-

"Hmmm, I wonder why Natsu lied and what is wrong with Gray to think about privacy invasion or something." Lucy said in a low tone to Mira who was handing her favourite strawberry smoothie.

"Well, I guess it is my turn now to look after the Bar for a week, well nice knowing you Plue" Lisanna said as she petted him before there was poof as he returned to the celestial world feeling tired, as she hopped out of her stool and went behind the counter to take an order from one of the customers. Lucy smiled and waved a good luck to Lisanna.

"Well, what do you think they are hiding from us?" Mira asked Lucy as she took her seat next to Lucy where Lisanna had been sitting for a while.

"Well I don't know what is going on, let's find out Mira" Lucy said as both of them started to walk toward the table where Cana, Natsu, Elfman and Laxus sat. As they started walking towards the table, the guild doors slammed open and Gray ran straight towards Wendy and called out to Mira who turned around to Gray who had an unconscious Juvia in his hands."Don't worry Gray, Juvia is going to be okay, I healed her" Wendy said to a very concerned Gray. As Juvia started stirring and waking up, Gray sighed in relief.

"What's happened, how did come to the guild?" a confused Juvia asked.

"Thank goodness, you are alright" Gray said as he hugged Juvia with concern. Juvia felt surprised when Gray suddenly hugged her but she returned the hug after she understood his concern for her.

"Well, looks like he finally confessed he loves her" Lucy said with a giggle. After telling them what happened in detail, everyone smiled or grinned at Juvia who was blushing different colours of red as she was being seated next to Gray who has his left arm wrapped around her waist.

"well we still didn't figure out what was going on with Natsu and Laxus with their grinning and goofing" Mira said to Lucy in a low tone.

"We'll find out don't worry Mira" Lucy said with a smile as she saw the guild was going to party for the couple who was now drinking a lemonade.

**What were the "goofing" Natsu and Laxus is doing…will the Mira and Lucy find out what they are trying to hide from them…or will everything be still a secret.**

**Review your view of the chapter-Sassy**


	3. Chapter 3: conversations and revelations

**Chapter 3: conversations and revelations.**

The next day morning…

"Morning Mira", Lucy said as she walked into the guild in her favourite white top and blue skirt with her belt and keys hooked onto her skirt.

"Morning Lucy, so you ready for doing "**that",** she asked with a smile as she greeted the young mage.

"Wow, Mira but why are you dressed like that? Lucy asked with an eyebrow raised. (Mira is wearing a golden shirt and skirt with a golden tie, it almost resembles a school uniform since she wore matching stockings and cut shoes) [This is her dress if you are wondering what she is wearing and btw he hair style is changed into a single ponytail with her bangs left loosely on her forehead]

"Well, I thought we should ask the boys each separately, since your close with Natsu I thought you could ask him to spill the beans to you while I handle Laxus", she said with a smirk in her face.

"Uh, Mira… but why should I be the one asking Natsu?" Lucy asked with a surprised look on her face.

"You are so Naïve Lucy, listen I have been acting as match-maker to pair people in this guild so long and you and only you not even Lisanna could make Natsu act so childish… well if you don't want to ask him then I guess you could go and speak with Laxus" she said with a innocent smile.

"Eh, I better take Natsu he is better to handle with. Okay then bye" Lucy said with a small smile and ran out of the guild.

"He he, now let me find out your secret Laxus" Mira said as she walked with a sly smile on her face.

-After a few minutes-

"Hmm, I wonder where he might be, the Thunder-god tribe never leaves him alone" Mira said to herself as she walked out of the guild since she couldn't find Laxus with his friends. She walked towards the park to find someone with a blond hair sitting on a bench with his head leaning on a tree behind the bench.

"There he is" Mira said with cheerfulness as she strode softly toward him. She sat on the bench without making a noise but Laxus opened his eyes as he sensed through his dragon senses as if someone was sitting beside him only a few inches away. He turned his head to look at Mira straight in the eye. "Whoa" both of them said at the same time. Mira started giggling at the expression Laxus gave her.

"Geez what's with the sneaking up on people and whoa what with the cute outfit?"Laxus asked with an eyebrow raised as he looked at Mira from head to toe. Man is she cute the way her bangs fall in front of her face is super cute…wait shit she might have come here to find out what I was talking with Natsu…shit I must not let her get the best of me. "So, what are you here for Mira?" he asked innocently.

"Hey Laxus, I was just walking by the park, um so could I speak with you" Mira asked putting up a shy and nervous act.

Man she is so cute even when she acts… uh no ways nah uh I am not giving in…Laxus thought in his mind

"I guess sure why not" he said in a plain voice as though he didn't care for what she said.

Trying to hide it huh we'll see about that Mira thought. "So Laxus you know we were playing truth or dare with the girls and one of them said your kind a silly for wearing a coat everywhere you go" Mira said with a meek voice. Man she knows how to make a guy talk out the truth.

"Well, I kind of feel comfortable in a coat, tell that girl when I think I feel **hot** I shall stop wearing that". He said with a strangled voice as though what she told him hurt him as well as annoyed him.

"Well, I was just wondering yesterday you were talking to Natsu am I right?" she asked with a serious expression. Gulp she is pulling out the correct straws Laxus thought as he forced a small smile and nodded his head to confirm that he spoke to Natsu.

"Well that's odd how come you **spoke** to Natsu you don't like him after all" she said with a smile that pleaded him to tell the truth. Aw, she is so cute when she smiles like that.

"Yeah, I had to talk to him about a … um…. a girl" he said finally unable to keep the truth.

"Wow … cool so I guess it must be either Cana or Lucy you were talking to him about but mostly since you talked to Natsu I guess it should be about Lucy" she spoke out aloud not realizing the lighting dragon slayer to open his eyes in shock. No wonder they call her a matchmaker and what the hell she is match making and drawing conclusions about the girl I like.

" I guess I got catch Lucy and tell her about this… thanks Laxus bye". Mira said as she got up to go.

As she was about to turn and go a strong hand got hold of her wrist.

What the… hey Laxus what's wron... before Mira could finish what she was saying she was pulled into a bear hug.

"Hey, why do you have to pull that blondie into this the person I like is you and you go pairing me with that blondie, I know Natsu likes her do you want me dead?" Laxus asked in a soft voice. Mira stood frozen in her spot as she blinked at Laxus with her eyes wide in surprise.

Did he just tell me he like me? What is this feeling I have for him? Well yeah I have had a crush on him before but he never reveals his true feelings.

"Uh, that habit of mine of not revealing my true feeling… okay Mira look I am not kidding I not only like you in fact I ..." he was interrupted when Mira raised her eyebrows. "How do I know you are not kidding?" she interrupted him.

"Uh fine…then I have no choice but to do this then at least would you believe me."

Mira opened her mouth to speak but was quietened when she felt a pair of warm lips over hers. Laxus kissed her without hesitation and he had his eyes closed. Mira just stood there shocked for a second but melted into the kiss. She started enjoying the kiss. Finally they broke the kiss and looked each other in the eye. Mira wanted to ask something but Laxus first spoke.

"Mira I love you… I had a crush since we were small but I never wanted to reveal it but now you know", he said looking at the ground.

"Look at me in my eye Laxus" she said in a demonic voice. He winced but looked her in her eye scared to see what she was going to do. But to his surprise he saw a calm face and she was smiling.

"Yeah I had a crush on you too when I was small but I couldn't reveal it due to your "I don't care" attitude". She said softly

"Does that mean you love me?" Laxus asked with a hope in his voice and was showing her shining eyes. Mira giggled and nodded. Laxus caught her into another bear hug and gave the giggling girl a nice long kiss. She stopped giggling and started blushing instead.

"Since we know about each other's feeling I guess this is okay to do…" Laxus said as he bent his head down and slowly bit the side of her neck and kissed her there for a minute and lifted his head back to examine it. "Perfect" he said with a smile. Mira looked at what he did, the place where he bit there was a lightning bolt scar type on her neck. She giggled when it started shimmering.

"There now if anyone as much has any type of intention of making you their they will be electrocuted" he said with a grin on his face.

"Well then Laxus, I got to go and see Lucy see you tomorrow" Mira said as she grinned back to the lightning dragon slayer who waved her goodbye.

- Back to the guild-

Mira grinned at Laxus who was sitting and sipping a cup of coffee. Mira spotted Lucy sitting next to Wendy and Levy speaking about her novel.

"Hey Lucy, over here" Mira called to the young mage. "Hey Mira so what did you find out?" Lucy asked as she looked at the older girl. "Well I found out that you have to ask Natsu about what he talked to Laxus yourself" she said with a wink.

"Oh, okay I guess I can ask him after he comes back from the shop buying my chocolate" Lucy said with a wink.

"Well then good luck Lucy" Mira said as she walked towards Wendy and Levy.

"Hey what with the bolt scar on your neck Mira" Lucy said as she noticed when she started walking towards the girls.

"Well, you will find out soon" Mira said with a wink.

Hmm I wonder what I will know by the end of the day Lucy thought to herself as she walked out of the guild to the shop where Natsu had gone.

**Well what will she find let's see ;)**

**Reviews please- Sassy.**


	4. Chapter 4: a walk in the park

**Chapter 4: A walk in the park **

"Hey, Natsu so did you get my chocolate bar?" Asked a certain blond celestial mage as she walked towards a pink haired boy who walked out of the Candy store and was approaching her.

"Yep got them, Lucy", he replied to the Blond girl. "Man she looks cute in that dress and the way she asks me itself seems so sweet, damn what I can't tell her I have a…" Natsu was cut out of his train of his thoughts when Lucy snapped her fingers in front of Natsu face.

"Huh, is something wrong with my dress or face?" Lucy enquired as she stared at Natsu's onyx eyes for answers.

"What?" he asked back surprised as he looked at her chocolate brown eyes. [Lucy's dress is a white round necked top which covered her chest and arms completely thought it stops right above her flat stomach revealing her belly button and it was made of soft wool, blue jeans which were almost sky blue and light blue sneakers. If you are wondering what she is wearing].

"I am asking you that cause you were staring at my dress or maybe my face when you were standing there by the candy shop" Lucy said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking about something and by the way you look nice and your outfit is also cute and fluffy, can I touch them" Natsu asked as he examined her clothes.

"Well Aries made this one for me as my birthday gift and I never wore so I thought maybe I could wear it today and yeah you can feel them they are real wool" Lucy said as she straightened her arm for Natsu to check how soft it was. After he touched he grinned at her and said. "Hey Luce, they are really soft just like your skin" he said with his famous toothy grin. "Thanks, Natsu" Lucy said as she tried to hide the blush on her face AND BY THE HOW DOES HE KNOW THE SOFTNESS OF MY SKIN? Well since he slings his arm around my shoulder often I guess it is natural, she thought.

"Hey Natsu, wanna go to the park for a stroll we could have a little picnic if you want" Lucy said as she remembered that she should find out what Laxus and he spoke. "since Happy is not here and has gone to a mission with Wendy and Carla I have nothing else much to do so why not" Natsu said as he flashed a smile at her. "Perfect now I should make him spill it to me when we have the picnic" Lucy thought to herself as she started walking towards the guild.

"Well Luce you go bring the food while I am going to find a good spot in the park" he said as she nodded her head and walked towards the guild leaving Natsu again with his train of thought as he was walking towards the park. Wait why am I having a train of though… wait did I think train…oh no, Natsu thought as he ran towards the alley way so he could barf.

Why is he running now? Well anyways I am gonna know it, Lucy thought as a small smile edged its way on her lips. As Lucy entered the guild, Lisanna called to her, "Hey Lucy, we made no progress on sis she is not telling us anything", Lisanna said with a sad smile. She had offered to Lucy she will find out what happened between her Sis and Laxus when Lucy was going to see Natsu near the shop. "Well thanks for trying anyways do you Make any picnic parcels?" Lucy asked. "Yup we do have but who is this picnic with?" Lisanna asked curiously. "Well I am going with Natsu" Lucy as she winked at Lisanna. "Well then I'll pack everything you 2 need in a few seconds and by the way looks like Bickslow asked me to go to the café with him" she said smiling "and he is not bringing his babies" she said with a small blush.

"He he have fun see you then" Lucy said as she paid for the picnic basket and waved bye to her blushing friend and walked towards the park with a determined look in her face.

-At the park-

"Hey Luce, over here" a cheerful boy's voice called the blond girl from the opposite side of the entrance of the park.

"Hey Natsu so you found a spot" she asked after she reached to the grinning pink haired boy.

"Yup, so can we eat and then walk" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, fine but don't act so innocent" Natsu thought Lucy said with her playing a mischievous spark. I am done for she is slowly going to start asking me about IT, as they started eating their picnic in silence. Unexpectedly they finished it quiet sooner than they thought. "Well can we now walk and after sometime we can drink our lemonade while walking" she asked as she passed Natsu his drink. "Um, sure why not" he said as he stood and brushed the crumbs of him and took the waste to dump them in the garden dustbin.

-Strolling-

"Natsu I wanted to ask you something" Lucy said it in a slow, quiet, calm and sweet voice. Surely she can speak like that aw, it sounds as though a small girl is asking a small favour even though it something serious, Natsu thought it in his head. "Sure, what is it?" Natsu said in a low tone.

"Well, Natsu um, I know this may sound odd but I need to know… what you were talking to Laxus yesterday cause… you were pointing at me and speaking" Lucy said in a slow voice which made his head go nuts. Uh why, why are you asking me this now… what if you don't like…

"Hey it is okay if it is too personal I won't pressure you on that" Lucy said which sounded almost like a squeak. "No, its okay I guess… just give me a minute and I decide telling you or not kay?" he said with a smile while he got a small nod from Lucy.

"Well it's about you Luce" Natsu started telling slowly. "What about me did I do something wrong or funny or did I embarrass you?" Lucy asked gently. ' wait she thought she made a mistake you still didn't figure out Luce' Natsu mind shouted as he replied: "Hey nothing like that but you did something else and that's driving me crazy" Natsu said slowly and put a hint so she would have figured it out, but lucy had other plans ' you acted dense so long now it is my turn' Lucy thought to herself as she raised her eyebrow as if asking "What did I do?".

"Hey you still didn't get it?" Natsu asked with a surprised look.

"What did I have to get?" Lucy asked innocently while batting her eyelashes at him. 'Is she trying to make me say it well we'll see about that' Natsu thought as he tried to act dense now by telling: "Forget it I was just kidding I just spoke with Laxus that if he could create a thunder without lightning that could make us shiver and he was thinking about it, that's all we were talking about" Natsu said plainly. "Oh and why was the hesitation in telling me that?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, I was wondering if Laxus would get angry with me of telling you that and I was pointing at you tell him that you are the …" Natsu stopped mid sentence as he realized he almost told her the truth. "What was I to what?" Lucy asked as she wanted to know what Natsu told Laxus about her. "Um, nothing" Natsu said as he grabbed her empty juice can and his to throw it in the nearby dustbin. "Hey answer me Natsu" Lucy said as she walked with him. "Just leave it ALONE okay?" he yelled at her. Lucy was taken aback when she heard him yell at her, her lips slightly quivered and she turned around and said "Fine, You keep it with yourself she said as she started walking a path leading to a cherry blossom tree in a distance. Natsu was dumbstruck after he understood he yelled at her and being a dragon slayer he noticed her lips quivering as thought she was going to cry and the she turned and told him to keep it to himself and walked away, he felt as though he was slapped. He saw her walking towards the cherry blossom tree so he slowly followed without making a noise to catch up with her. Then he saw her stop near the tree and looked up and sighed and she murmured. Being a dragon slayer and with his sharp hearing skills he hear her say: "How did I fall for a dense idiot he doesn't even know how to talk to someone calmly instead of yelling at others" he was surprised that she just now told she likes him no she LOVES him and she is having doubts if he could break it calmly to her, how that even possible he thought as he walked behind her and hugged her from behind, he felt her stiffen before she could turn around. Lucy heard his voice in a soft tone saying: I am sorry for yelling at you I shouldn't have but it is difficult you know to speak calmly when there are a lot of question running in my mind" wait did he hear me speaking to my mother about him yelling at me, so that means he knows how I feel and he is speaking as a grown up wait when did that happen? " I am sorry I couldn't express this to you freely well how can I tell my best friend that I like her I mean try telling I LOVE YOU to your best friend in front of her face" he said. He saw her eyes widen as she thought he just confessed to her he loved her, "Yeah Luce I love you" he said with a smile. "You idiot why couldn't you tell this before" Lucy said as she looked at Natsu in the eye. He just grinned. He thought he was going get a kick from her or a punch but instead he felt a warm pair of lips pressed against his. He opened his eyes to see Lucy kissing him , he closed his eyes and kissed her back after a few minutes Lucy broke the kiss and started running as she turned her head towards a shocked Natsu and stuck her tongue out over her shoulder and said to Natsu "That's your punishment for not telling me this before you don't need to melt in my kiss" she said as she ran laughing to prove him. "Oh you are not going far Luce I want to punish you too for not telling me how you feel" he said as he started chasing her. "Well for that you have to catch me" she said as she ran. 'she can run fast cause she is wearing sneakers huh? We'll see about that' he thought as he ran now filled with new energy. All of a sudden Lucy felt two warm arms around her waist and was being pulled back.

"Kya! Let me go Natsu" Lucy said as she felt herself being pulled backwards and turned around to face the fire dragon slayer who pinned the celestial spirit mage on the nearby cherry blossom tree.

"No more running, you have to face your punishment" Natsu said as he grinned his famous toothy grin and kissed her on her lips. Soon they both melted into the kiss and Natsu slowly licked her lips for entrance Lucy was surprised at first but opened he mouth slightly but Natsu pushed his tongue inside her mouth with ease and soon he started to kiss he neck. Lucy felt a new heat rushing up her spine as she felt his lips on her neck and all of a sudden he bit her on her neck his fangs went into her neck and came out, Lucy was shocked but no blood came from where he bit her instead a small dragon with a fire in surrounding it was there as if he made a tattoo there.

Natsu chuckled when he saw her eyes widen with shock and he said to her in a husky voice "Now if someone every tries to make a move on you the with feel as if a fire is gonna strike them right in their face and even after that if they try making a move definitely the will feel fire, cause you are no one's else but mine you got that" he said seriously. Lucy stared at him for a moment and burst out laughing.

"Oh so this is why there is a lightning bolt mark on Mira's neck and why Laxus was glaring at the guys who were checking out Mira" Lucy said as she burst out laughing now tears coming from her face, Natsu also started laughing and then he grinned at her all of a sudden. Lucy stopped her laughing and looked at Natsu. "You are ticklish right Luce?" He said with a grin. Lucy pushed him and stood up to run away cause she knew what he was going to do but Lucy was a tad bit late Natsu grabbed her legs and pulled her. She lost her balance and fell on top of him and he grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Hey Salamander if you want to make fun of Bunny girl do it somewhere else not in the park" a cold steely voice broke their tickling session.

"I know that Gajeel and why are you here in the park?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"Wait I know why you are in the park Gajeel' Lucy said as a mischievous smile played on her lips.

"Oi, what do you know bunny girl" Gajeel asked as a small blush crept onto his face.

"Well for your information she wanted to know it also and even if you play rough and though I know she is gonna crack you without even making a single move" Lucy said and Natsu grinned when he noticed a familiar small light blue haired girl sitting on a bench far away talking to Pantherlily.

"Well, best luck" both Natsu and Lucy said with a smile "Sometimes she is stronger than iron to crack" Lucy said as she waved the Iron dragon slayer bye and started running cause Natsu started chasing her in an attempt to tickle her.

"**so it is a wrap people. Hope you liked it. Thanks to all of you who supported me and special thanks for my cute and best friend Sammie for helping me out with my previous chapters. This chapter is dedicated to you Sammie cause you're the biggest NaLu fan I have met other than me. **


End file.
